The Girl On My Mind
by Christeazy
Summary: The sequel is finally here! So Sonic and Amy's relationship has kicked off to a great start, but guess who's trying to ruin all of that again! Now, Amy is scared to tell Sonic the things about their relationship, and hopes he doesn't find out about it. What would this bring to their relationship? Read it and find out. (This is the sequel to Guy of Your Dreams.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

Sonic P.O.V.

I walked through the crowded hallways so I could get a pen and a piece of paper. I know it sounds pretty weird when I'm back at school, and I'm already trying to write when some days I'm to lazy to work in my classes anyway.

Actually, I was looking for three things. My girlfriend, some paper, and a pen. I saw Tails walking down the hallway."Tails! Do you have paper and a pen! I'm seriously needing it!" I panicked in front of him.

He looked at me like I went to a party last night and over dosed or something."Yeah. Just stop squeezing me to death, and I'll probably survive to give it to you." Tails put his backpack on the ground, and handed it over to me.

"What do you need paper and a pen for anyway?" Tails asked."I'm doing something special for my girlfriend." I said like he was clueless."Oh, the girlfriend you've been with for a day, and you're already doing something special for her. How romantic."

Tails smirked at me."Okay, since she's been telling me that she could never have her own birthday party, I decided to throw her a surprise sweet 16th birthday party, and I have to make it perfect for her.

I had to get paper and a pen because I have to write my speech for the party. I want this to be her first and the best party she's ever had." I told him."That should be no problem since she's deeply in love with you." Tails slapped me on my shoulder a bit.

"I'll just go to class 10 minutes after it starts just so I can finish writing this speech." I held the paper in my hand tightly."Or are you just doing that to skip World History?" Tails crossed his arms, trying to get the real answers out of me.

"Ugh, I'll just say it's for both." Tails and I laughed."I'll join you, but what if our girlfriends are worried about where we are. I mean, they could always find us and realize that your clearly writing the speech for Am..."

Tails turned around and saw Amy and Cream walking up to them. That's when my eyes widened, and Tails was just smiling like nothing happened."Hey Sonic. I've been looking all over for you." Amy hugged me as I hugged her also.

I kissed her on her lips, but she was only a tad bit hesitant about it."Yeah. Tails and I aren't going to class because I have to finish, my, ummm homework. I didn't get to do it yesterday because my dad gave me extra workouts."

I think I had a pretty good excuse."Oh. Then we can just help you out with your homework. Trust me, I don't want to go to World History at all today. She's not wearing the best looking outfit, so I just decided to walk past the classroom so she couldn't greet me."

Amy explained. I still looked at her shocked because Amy and Cream wanted to come with us."Well, I don't want to have to put you in all of my work. You can just go to class and talk to your friends. I'll be there in 10 minutes after the bell rings."

I told her easy going."Okay, if your sure." Amy said."Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you guys in 10 minutes." I told Amy."Okay." I leaned in so I could get my kiss on her lips before her and Cream went off to class.

Tails did the same thing with Cream. They both walked away, and they were already talking about something."How many lies are we gonna tell anyway? I really don't feel like coming up with any." Tails said lazily."Probably for 3 weeks. February 6th isn't that far away, and that day is on a Saturday.

I'm pretty sure I can pull off an awesome party for her." I looked over at Tails who was getting on his phone."You have bucket loads of money, so you could pay for the whole decoration store." Tails typed really fast on his phone.

We went into the library, usually the time where nobody is in here until we got into third period. I kept trying to think of how I could start it of. It popped up into my head really fast, and I finally got a good idea for my speech for Amy.

"Do you even have a theme for her 16th birthday party?" Tails asked me while I was writing.

"I was either thinking a pool party or a dance party because she likes to dance and swim. I just don't know which one to choose from."

Why does Tails keep giving me more things to think about?! I already have a lot of stuff to do anyway."Just combine the two. It can be a pool dance party. Cream and I can help you with the cake." Tails offered."Dude! You know how to bake cakes?! How?!" I was shocked.

"Let's just keep this between us. Cream is teaching me how to bake desserts this year." Tails said in a low whisper. I just stared at him for a moment before I started laughing. I was rolling around on the floor and everything."Laugh all you want, but when Amy wants you to do something that sounds girly I'll do the same thing to you."

Tails warned me. I finally calmed myself down so that I could talk."I bet she wouldn't so you have nothing to laugh at." I growled at him."Whatever. You have 1 minute to get an idea because we have to go to World History."

Tails stood up from his seat."I wrote 4 sentences. That's a good start right?" I asked him.

"Sonic, what am I going to do with you?" Tails shook his head."I don't know. I don't even know what to do with myself."

I couldn't believe I said 10 minutes. I should've told Amy I was coming back in 40 minutes. The teacher is so boring! The only thing that'll interest me is messing with my girlfriend. So that's exactly what I did.

I reached to where she was sitting and squeezed both sides of her waist. Amy jolted up, and turned around. That's when I turned away and pretended like I was listening to the teacher. At the corner of my eye I saw her glaring at me.

"I know that was you Sonic." Amy crossed her arms."Do you think you did good on your homework?" Amy asked worriedly."Yeah. You know that I love school." I lied."I think I dated somebody who's name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog, because the boy I fell in love with his name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy explained.

"Amy." I looked back at her."Yeah?" She turned around with a concerned look on her face.

"I love you." I leaned in closer to her seat."I love you too." Amy's smile went wide.

"I don't know why you guys are being so secretive because I can still hear you." I heard Blaze say while she was secretly on her phone."Why are you listening to me and Sonic anyway. Why aren't you talking to Silver?" Amy smirked.

"Well, since I'm constantly moving my fingers on my phone, who do you think I'm talking to genius?" Blaze said sarcastically. I looked over and saw that Silver was texting Blaze."Bro, stop being so dirty." I looked at what Silver was texting Blaze.

"Dude! Why are you looking at my stuff?" Silver turned around with his phone."Okay, how long are we gonna keep hiding things from each other?" Amy asked annoyed."I just hope your not keeping anything from me."

Amy put her eyes right on me."We just started dating. What could I possibly be hiding from you at this very moment?" I asked her, but then I realized that I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for her."Wrong choice of words pal. Wrong choice of words."

Tails said under his breath, but I still heard him."Well don't give it away."'I whispered to him.

"I'm not that low. Speaking of low, does anybody know where Sally is?" Tails just loved asking that question. Since Sally got suspended for breaking into the coach's office.

"Yeah guys! She's out for a weeks, so Amy and I can kick it without her being here." I said excitedly."What are you kicking bro? Getting a few things in?" Silver raises his eyebrows up and down.

"We're only Sophomores Silver. She probably wouldn't agree to it anyway." I explained."Oh no. Is there another thing that we have to help you out with. It took forever to get Amy to finally go out with you. Now it's gonna take forever to help you just so you can get some of Amy."

Silver whispered."Oh, I can handle that anyway." I leaned back in my seat."I bet Rouge wouldn't say no to me." Knuckles smirked to himself."Yeah, because you guys would do anything to go and kick it with each other." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I just hope you keep her surprise birthday party in check without her knowing. Don't tell Lucy anything. You know she can't keep any secrets for anything." Knuckles took a piece of candy from somewhere and put it in his mouth.

"I don't think I'm that stupid to leave an important secret to Lucy. Anyway, I have to finish this speech, but I'm trying to make this touching so she'll understand that I really do love her." I explained.

"Just say what you said two days ago to her." Shadow suggested."That's before we started dating. I need something new, but I can't think of anything." I rested my chin on to my pencil."What can't you think of?"

Amy asked with a smile on her face."Uhh." I looked around the room so she would turn around, and I wouldn't get caught."I can't think of any reasons why I don't love you." Hey, I just came up with something. I'm not really the best liar.

Amy smiled and kissed my cheek. She turned back around and talked to her friends."Your not slow, and you don't loose your cool, but you're a terrible liar." Knuckles laughed."Shut up Knuckles. At least I can throw my girlfriend a birthday party while you give Rouge a gift card for Valentine's day, and that's it."

Everybody else laughed at my joke."But he's awesome at making jokes." Shadow and I did a handshake. Knuckles rolled his eyes, and started laughing himself. The school bell finally rang. I've been waiting to hear that bell.

I walked out the classroom with Amy and Tails. Tails snatched my speech paper from my hand because Amy was walking right next to me. He put it behind his back and winked at me, giving the signal that he's got my back.

"So after our first game of the year, my mom and dad would want to meet you, and they were just wondering what day would be the day that they could." Amy told me."We can do it after the game because I usually go to the track on Saturday."

I said."Okay. I can't wait for you to come over to my house." Amy smiled, knowing that I would have a reaction to that."I'm going over to your house?! Okay, then I'll bring some things."

I licked my lips and looked down at Amy."Stop being dirty hedgehog." Amy put her hand on my chest."I just can't help myself." I leaned on her as I pinned her on to the wall.

"Your so cute." Amy put her arms on my neck, and I put mine on her waist. Yeah, we were making out, but I couldn't resist not to."Gross. I didn't know if you two started dating your lips would turn into magnets."

Blaze said sarcastically. I ignored her and kept making out with Amy."Don't listen to them. We can have all the fun we want baby." I whispered in her ear.

She laughed and went back to kissing."Oh, so now your whispering in her ear now! Rouge, I told you they were going to get the freaky vibe sooner then you thought!"

I heard Knuckles exclaim. I didn't turn around because I was to busy making love with my girlfriend."Okay, since this is getting seriously gross, I'm going to walk away until you guys are done." Tails walked away with Cream and the rest of our friends.

I released from Amy's lips so we could both get some air."I never knew you would be that good of a kisser Amy." I smiled."Well you know, I'm glad you finally felt them now." Amy bit her lip gently."Yeah, I probably got your lip gloss on my mouth now." I said.

"You know it was worth it anyway." Amy and I started walking again."It really was." I wrapped my arm around her waist as I was walking her to her next class. Now I really wanted Sally to be here so that she'll see Amy and I being happy together.

Since she ruined me and Amy's kind of date at Twinkle Park, but I'm past that now because she'll never get any of me. Never. Amy turned around and smiled at me before she walked into the classroom."Come here when class is over. I gotta talk to you about something."

Amy told me."Okay. I'll see you later." I leaned in to kiss her sweet lips before I had to go to my class. Even though I didn't want to go to that one either. I walked down there, and saw Sally's friends walking down the long set of stairs, and I had to go the same direction.

They noticed that I was walking past them. I knew I should've went the longer way to my class than the shorter way."Well well well. Isn't it Sonic the hedgehog. The guy who chose the wrong girl to date instead of our friend." One of Sally's friends commented. It was Mina who wanted to talk to me.

"Okay Mina, but your just mad because Tails is going out with Cream and not you." I smirked at her evilly. I knew it got on her nerves when people talk about Tails."Whatever. Sally is way better than Amy is. Amy can't do a better toe touch then Sally can." Julie Su tried to get me to feel bad or something.

"Really? Then look at this picture I took of her when she was doing her toe touch." I shoved my phone in her face so that she'll see what I was talking about. She glared at the picture, trying to show that she wasn't wrong when she really was."Yeah. Her toe touches make her legs look like a V." I crossed my arms. I just love being cocky towards people who have no sense.

"It's not like your going to last. No relationship can be that perfect." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and one day, she'll let me be in between the V." I walked away and I smiled to myself.

They already knew what I was talking about. So the three of them shouted,"SONIC YOUR SO DISGUSTING!" I laughed, and went on to my next class. I did a hand shake with Tails and sat in the seat that was next to him."Sonic. Your late to my class." The teacher glared at me.

"I didn't hear the bell ring." Suddenly, that's when the bell rang for 2nd period."There is the bell right there." The teacher smiled, thinking that she was out doing me."I'm in my seat. It's a rule that if your in a seat before the bells rings, then you're not late. So sorry that you couldn't give me a detention today Ms."

It wasn't like I was back talking or anything. I was just telling her that she was wrong about me being late. I don't take that mess."Anyway class. Let's get started." She kept giving me that, I'm gonna get you back look. It was creeping me out a little bit.

I already have an A in this class. Why does she keep giving me more and more work?! After this, my grade will be a 100 because I'm so smart. Tails and I were the first one to finish the paper, and she had the nerve to snatch the paper out of my hand! I ought take it back and demand her to take it more kindly.

She better be lucky I love Jesus because if I didn't she wouldn't even be alive right now. Anyway, I was just talking to Tails about how I'm gonna get Amy's party together.

"Dude, it's in 3 weeks, does it have to be that grand to make her happy?" Tails asked."Yeah. What, I get a party for her at the dollar store?!" I asked Tails."But your acting like she's gonna break up with you if you don't give her something humongous." Tails explained.

Who said I was giving her a million dollars?! All I'm trying to do is to make it nice enough so I don't look like I'm a cheap boyfriend who can't get his girl something good."Anyway, how are you gonna invite people. You have to ask her about it." Tails leaned back in his chair.

"Tails, I already have that together. You know that I'm not slow." I smirked at myself."Then why did you come to class almost late then?" Tails asked me again."First of all, I was talking to Amy, second, Sally's stupid friends were talking to me about Sally."

I rolled my eyes."Wait! Which friends?!" Tails popped up, and so did his eyes."Mina, Julie Su, and Fiona." I listed all her friends."Mina! What did you tell her?!" Tails shook me while panicking."I told her your just mad because your not going out with Tails." I was confused for a second because I don't know why Tails is acting so freaked out.

"Dude! Why would you tell her that?! Now Cream is probably going to find out, and I'm gonna be stuck in the middle of their female fighting fiesta! Literally, stuck in the middle while them two fight over me! Thanks a lot man! This is exactly what I needed."

Tails yelled."Look, I didn't know it was gonna go to far. I needed a comeback so I wouldn't look like an idiot." I reasoned with him, but obviously my explanation wasn't going through nicely."Yeah, and when I need a comeback when Sally is talking to me, I'll be sure to put you, her, and Amy in the spotlight so when I need a comeback, I don't look like an idiot."

Tails glared at me."Sorry Tails. I should've thought more about what you would feel more than what I would feel." I apologized."Real touching, and by that, I literally mean Mina trying to touch me!" Tails was freaking out all over again.

"Okay, I'm going back to writing this speech." I needed to get myself out of that drama. I just gotta think what I'm gonna put on this stupid paper!

Don't worry. It'll wrap around my head sooner or later.


	2. The Start of The Break Up Virus

Chapter 2: The Start of The Break Up Virus

"How the heck did we not mention you and Sonic yet. We need to have a sleepover after the game or something and catch each other up."

Lucy mentioned."Yeah. With all of our busy schedules, we haven't been able to group up and talk about stuff lately." Rouge agreed."Guys. It's not that serious. It hasn't even been a day since we've been dating." Amy lied.

"Oh, but that little hallway scene though! What was all of that action for?" Rouge asked with a little smirk on her face. Amy looked at her, trying not to smile. That's why she decided to keep a bubble in her mouth so she wouldn't say anything.

"What little hallway scene? I dont know what you're talking about." Amy put her eyes on the ceiling as her friends looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces."Amy, you have got to stop doing that." Blaze said.

"Stop doing what?" Amy still had a smile on her face."Oh my gosh!" Blaze shouted with fury, and took a breath before she literally choked Amy. That's when she started laughing and they looked at her confused.

"I was just messing with you guys. Plus, I don't know how we ended up making out, it just happened." Amy explained."Oh please. That's what they all say. It just happened. There was something going on in your mind that you aren't telling us."

Wave got closer to Amy."I just felt that I needed to." Amy turned around with a guilty look on her face."Then what's wrong. Why do you look worried about something?" Cream asked."It's okay guys. Don't worry about it."

Amy held on to her desk tightly, like she was about to break it."Amy. You know you can tell us anything right. If you and Sonic are having a problem." Blaze said."Yeah! Of course you can tell us. I mean, if it isn't personal or anything."

"Personal or not, I want to know what the hell is going on." Rouge commented."It's just that. I don't feel that comfortable in the making out stage yet. It hasn't even been two days and we're already talking seductive to each other."

Amy explained."Then tell him to stop! That's exactly what's going to give him the privilege to keep on doing that. You have to stand up for your rights!" Lucy said with her therapy talk again."I got a bad feeling about this. You should've told him first before us.

You have to trust him more than you have to trust us now Amy. Boyfriends are way better at making you feel better than your best girlfriends are." Cream explained."She does not need to tell him everything." Rouge disagreed.

"Yes she does! Especially if it has something to do with him, he should be the first person to know. Not the second." Cream reasoned. That's when Rouge rolled her eyes and kept her mouth closed.

"Cream is right. Amy, you need to go talk to him about this instead of us. I'm sure he can explain himself 10 times better than we can." Wave agreed.

"But I don't want to. He's going to think that I'm being scared all over again, and it already took us forever to hook up with each other, and I want both of us to be happy, so let's just leave it at that." Amy ended the feud.

Cream and Wave rolled their eyes, and decided to drop it too."Okay, since that's out of the way, don't we have to go to cheer practice today for our first game?" Wave asked."Yeah. We're going all week."

When Amy heard cheer practice, she knew that Sally wouldn't be there because of her horrible behavior last week. Amy's life couldnt get worse if Sally wasn't there to screw things up. That's when a smile came on her face as she thought that her and Sonic wouldn't have to deal with her barging in anymore.

That's when Amy got on her work. She would do anything to keep her distance from the previous conversation her and her friends just had.

But Amy thought to herself that Sonic was acting seriously weird in World History. It was like he was hiding something from her, so they both may have things they aren't telling each other. That was starting to bother Amy.

She didn't want them both making a mistake in their relationship.

Amy was hoping that the bell would ring any minute now, but she wasn't hearing it so far. She kept looking at the time, looking down at her paper, and her friends all at once."Amy. What are you so worried about?" Rouge asked rudely.

"It's nothing. I'm being serious now." Amy responded with an annoyed look on her face."You look really angry right now. Rouge, just leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't have to. She can go do the right thing and tell Sonic first."

Wave started."Okay, can we please stop talking about that! I don't know who to tell first, but I'm starting to think I shouldn't tell any of you!" Amy kind of shouted. Her friends looked at her in shock, and turned to look at each other.

"Hold on, now what did I do? I was just sitting over here dropping it like you said to. Wave was the one who wanted to instigate." Lucy explained herself. Nobody has ever heard Lucy so serious in their lives.

"Was that Lucy talking?!" Blaze asked with disbelief."Okay, this is ridiculous. You both need to stop with the stank attitudes. Amy does not have to tell you every single problem with her and Sonic so deal with it Rouge, and Wave I was not expecting you to bring this up, but we already had this settled so we really don't need to go over it again." Lucy reasoned.

"She didn't have to ask so rudely. Plus, I was just trying to help you out." Wave added."I didn't ask for you help, did I? I can handle it myself thank you very much, so you can just sit down and keep your mouth shut!" Amy shouted at her.

Everybody looked at Amy and Wave fighting in shock. Eyes bucked and everything. Wave snarled at her."Fine. Since nobody else in this group defends you, then don't ever ask for my help again." Wave stacked all her books on top of each other, and moved her seat to the corner where she was by herself.

"Wait, Wave." Cream followed her. Amy leaned on the desk with the side of her head on her fist."Don't listen to her. If Cream and Wave want to start their own crap then they can." Rouge said with an evil smile on her face.

"You guys are both acting like idiots. I'm not picking sides because I'm not on either side. Don't ask me for guidance either." Blaze moved her seat to the other corner.

That's when the bell rang, and everybody just left their own separate ways. When the boys were coming up to them, they realized that they all looked pissed."What's wrong?" Knuckles asked, and Wave just speed walked away from everybody else with Cream running after her."What's up with Wave?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. We got into a fight last period and she's mad at me now for no reason." Amy rolled her eyes."What happened." Sonic looked down at her with his arm around Amy's shoulder.

Amy hesitated for a moment. Since the argument started from talking about their relationship, she didn't think talking about it would be the best idea, so she decided to think of another way to explain the situation.

"It's just with telling my problems to whatever person, and who would be the better person to tell." Amy swallowed hard, praying that he wouldn't get what she was saying."Oh. I just hope you tell the majority of your problems to me because if it has something to do with us, then you can tell me."

Amy didn't respond to that. She just nodded her head at him and he looked at her confused but let it go. That's when they both saw something that they didn't want to see. Here is a guess on who it is.

Really tall, has brown fur, wears blue all the time, and seeks for revenge every second when she sees Amy. Yep, you guest it. Sally Acorn.

When she looked up and saw them walking in the hallway, she snarled with a smile on her face."Hey Sonic." Sally said and touched Sonic on his chest."Yeah. I think you noticed I was standing right here." Amy popped up from behind him.

"Oh, like anybody ever noticed you." Her eyes were sickening Amy deep down to her stomach. Amy rolled her eyes and glared at her like she was the nastiest thing. Well, she actually is.

That's when Sally thought that she won, and walked away with a smile on her face."Are you serious?! I thought she was going to be out for weeks! Plus her stupid friends are making me sick too!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Her friends? What did her friends do?" Amy looked around to see if anybody was listening."They were talking about us being together and how Sally is way better than you and all of that junk."

"Are you kidding me? And to think that I thought she was going to change." Amy turned around. Sonic burst out laughing."You really thought that vicious prick would become a good person? I wouldn't believe that if her whole family died."

Sonic said while laughing. I laughed with him because it was kinda silly that I thought she would turn to be a better person."Yeah. I guess she'll always be a sicko." I told him."That's okay. Plus, in cheer practice don't even pay any attention to her. Just worry about what you have to do, and then everything will be fine."

Sonic told me. That's why he's my favorite guy in the world."Thank you for the luck Sonic, but I don't even want her to say one word to me. We're both the co captains, and I have to work with her. We all know how clever and smart she is."

"Like I said, just worry about what you have to do in order to get the cheer team right. You guys are really good anyway. At least none of you are fat and out of shape." Sonic looked on the bright side. Why does he always crack me up?

"Yeah, you're right. You always know what to say." I put my arm around his back."Yeah. That's how I roll." We continued to walk to class and decide to talk to all the people that said hi to us. Saying we were one of the best couples and all of that.

I'm just glad that we're happy and so is everybody else. Wait, not everyone. Sonic opened the door for me, and we saw people were going insane. People were throwing stuff on the teachers desk, and Sonic and I were just looking like it was the usual. Because it was.

We saw all of our friends sitting at the table we picked on the first day of school."You guys! Our teacher has something in her desk!" Cream pointed to it."What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. They said it was a knife when I was talking to Wave in the hallway." Amy rolled her eyes to hear Wave's name."And I have something to tell you about her." Cream didn't look like she had good news due to her face. I wonder what this is going to lead to.

I sat down next to her with Sonic sitting on my right side."What did she say?" Amy asked Cream."She said that you think you have everything in control with your relationship when you really don't, and that you need to listen to people more often." Cream looked confused herself.

Amy glared at Wave, and looked back at Cream."I do have things in control. She may have the best relationship out of all of us because she has all the tips, but I can't rely on her all the time to make things better for me. I know she was trying to help, but that decision isn't her choice to make, so I don't know why she's angry."

Amy explained. Cream looked past Amy's shoulder, and Amy turned around to see that Sonic was listening the whole entire time."What decision?" Sonic asked. Amy turned to Cream for some help.

"We're talking about whether Amy should ask for help or make her own decisions, because Wave thinks she has the best relationship out of all of us." Cream explained."What the? Then tell her that she shouldn't say stuff like that, because no relationship is perfect.

Plus, Jet told me that he thinks Wave is too controlling nowadays." Sonic told them."Really? When did he say that?" Cream asked."When I came home from the track on Sunday."

"Well. Should we inform her about this?" Amy asked Sonic."Um. I think she's pretty involved already." Sonic pointed to the end of the table, and Amy and Cream turned to where Sonic's finger was pointing.

"What do you mean I'm too controlling?! It feels like I've been holding this relationship together this whole entire time!" Wave yelled."You? You were the one who always wants to make this relationship go the way you want to, and I've been going with it this whole entire time, and you don't even take one second to see what I want to do for a change."

Jet shouted back."Maybe our relationship status should change then since you feel this way." The whole class said,"Ooooooooh."

"Yeah. I should've thought of how this would work." Jet sat back in his chair, and turned away from Wave."Fine. Turn your head all you want. That's not going to fix anything for you, me or us!" Wave shouted in his ear, and sat in her seat too.

"Wow. That was just..." Sonic couldn't even describe what he was saying."Will Wave and Jet last, or will their relationship become just a memory." Lucy announced like she was in a football game telling the highlights.

"Lucy. Not right now." Cream said with clinched teeth. The bell rang, and everybody was buzzing about the scene that everybody just saw.

"Wow. This is going to go around the whole school." Amy said with bucked eyes."Let's just hope that never happens to us." Sonic grabs on to Amy's hand and squeezes it tight. Amy smiles at him, and he returns the smile too.

"So should we go talk to her or something?" Cream looked a little worried."Yeah. That would be a good idea. When one couple is on the edge of the break up, then it spreads to another couple, and another couple,. It's like a virus!" Lucy whisper shouted while the teacher was talking about unimportant things.

"So, you're saying it's called a break up virus?" Sonic asked."Yes! That's exactly what I was looking for. It's called The Break Up Virus. Dun dun dun." Lucy said.

"I don't know what your mind thinks about most of the time." Rouge jumped in."So, what happens in this break up virus Lu Lu?" Amy asked like she regretted her question.

"You see, when one couple is getting ready to break up, then other couples follow the lead. This happens every time one couple is getting into it. Pretty soon, we'll see another couple fight over something that's wrong with their relationship too. Might even break up right on the spot."

Lucy acted like she was calculating the chances."What are the chances of them breaking up?" Amy felt like she regretted that question too. Lucy gasps."100%!" She whisper shouted.

"You can't be serious. Nobody else is going to break up." Sonic said like it was nonsense.

"You never know. It could be you two." Lucy pointed to Sonic and Amy. They looked at each other like nah.

"Really? Does this look like we're going to break up?" Sonic grabbed on to Amy's chin, and leaned her into his lips. That's when they started kissing in the middle of class. Lucy looked away until they were done. Which may take a while.

"Look what you did Lucy. Now we have a new virus called, The I Want Your Lips Virus." Rouge said sarcastically. Cream and Lucy started laughing, and Rouge joined them."What's going on over, and never mind." Blaze looked at Sonic and Amy kissing and turned back around.

That's when Blaze started talking to Wave, and they were looking over at Amy. Lucy and Cream were the first ones to acknowledge it."What the? Why is she looking over here?" Lucy asked."I have no idea. We'll ask Blaze and tell Amy after class. Because Blaze is getting information right now, and Amy is too busy making love to Sonic right now."

Cream looked over at them. That's when they finally released, and Cream and Lucy were just looking at them."Wow. Is that a new record, or can they go even longer than that?" Lucy said, and Cream gave her a high five while laughing.

"I don't know, do you wanna see it?" Sonic asked."No! We were just joking." The four of them laughed."How long has the teacher been sitting at her desk?" Sonic asked."I don't know, and I'm seriously starting to not care. I'm too busy making my last observation on The Break Up Virus." Lucy said.

"Dun dun dun." Cream finished."Thank you Cream." Lucy gave her another high five."You're in on this too Cream?" Amy asked."You know, she's so crazy her prediction might actually be true."

"This virus talk is making my head spin." Sonic rubbed the side of his head. That's when the bell had rung, and everybody ran out of the classroom.

"Now, let's see. My calculations said it would take place in the big cafeteria. Let's take the short way and go down the stairs."

They walked down the stairs, and saw that there was a fight going on. People were already making their perfect spots to stand to watch it."Come on Bella! Beat the crap outta her!" One of her friends yelled.

"Is this Bella and Molly fighting? I thought they were best friends?" Sonic asked confused.

"Let's see." Lucy had a smile on her face. Molly took the first swing, and it hit Bella right in the nose. Her head titled back, but she came back up and punched Molly in the eye.

"Whoa! They are not playing!" Amy stood on her tippy toes so she could see the rest. Bella pulled Molly across the table, and got on top of her. They were both throwing punches at each other. Molly was doing a great job with her being pinned to the ground.

That's when Alex came up and and got them off of each other. Then other people decided to break it up to. That's when people still had their phones out recording. That's when Bella and Alex got into it.

"I can't believe you cheated on me with my best friend! And you didn't tell me!" Bella shouted at the two of them."Bella, this isn't what it looks like." Alex tried to touch her arm gently, but she swung his hand away."No! We're through! Forever!"

Bella walked off, and past everybody. Some of her other friends followed her as well. Sonic, Amy, and Cream looked over at Lucy."OH YEAH! I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG! 100% chance of another break up detected! I lost my mind?! Well think again!"

Lucy started crumbling in the hallway, and decided to dance on the tables.

"I was not expecting this." Sonic said and blinked a couple of times."I was with you." Amy said.

Well, this is the start of The Break Up Virus. Dun dun dun! (Lol)

Well, put everything you think in the reviews. No flames, or you'll get one to. Fair fair.


	3. Drama Is The New BullCrap

**You guys are going to like this chapter. Like seriously. Juicy stuff. But R&R! I hope u like it. Btw sorry I haven't been updating. I was busy with school and all of that, but since it's 2 weeks off of school I can wor****k on them more. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Drama Is The New Bullcrap<p>

The whole cheer team walked down the hallway together so they could go to cheer practice. Amy was happy that she didn't see Sally in sight.

The only progress there would've been was a possibility of Amy and Sally gettin into a serious fight, but it's not like Sally's friends were making anything better either. They just kept looking at her with those nasty looks on their faces.

Amy tried not to look, but she can't stand it when _people_ look at her in that way."It's okay Amy. Don't let them bother you. They have to listen to you otherwise they can't even be on this team. Remember that." Cream whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, good advice, but it's still not working. They're like replacements for Sally. Whether Sally is suspended or not, she's going to do anything within her power to get back at Amy." Rouge explained.

Wave rolled her eyes, and didn't bother to say anything. She would usually be the one to give them all the answers, but since they didn't want that she was just going to step aside.

"Okay, how about this. Let's just stop talking about it."

Lucy compromised, but nobody listened."Ugh! But this is pointless! If Amy has Sonic, then she needs to look for somebody else. Not try to ruin people's relationships like that's your dang goal in life!" Blaze explained.

"Some people have sick minds." Rouge pointed out."Wave?" Amy asked and looked at her. Wave ignored them, and opened the door, but didn't open it for anybody else. That's when Amy walked up to her."Wave? I know you can hear me. Do you have any advice?"

Amy asked. Wave rolled her eyes and looked at her annoyed."Amy, you are so stupid." She said."What?" Amy asked confused."Exactly. Did you just act like we made up or something? A little role play. I can handle this on my own, and I didn't ask for your help." Wave mimicked Amy's voice and walked away.

Amy looked down at the ground, remembering that she did say something like that."Wow Amy. Did you seriously forget that? Okay this needs to end right now." Rouge grabbed on to Wave, but Wave yanked her hand away. Rouge looked at her in shock.

"Don't grab my arm. You said the same thing to me. You were on the side of her not telling Sonic about anything." Wave stated."Because telling Sonic would make him mad at her." Rouge explained.

"No, that's not it! If Sonic found out that Amy never told him then that's when he would get mad at her. If she told him first then he would be mad at the person who started it. Not the person that he truly cares about, and the person who didn't tell him shit!" Wave shouted.

Everybody was quiet."See! You think you know this stuff better than me Rouge but you don't! I know you're the sassy one who can probably attract all the dudes, but that's probably the only thing you know how to do." Wave said.

"So now you're saying I'm dumb and I can't get anybody without my looks?" Rouge asked hurt."No, I didn't say that. You just never experienced the real situation of love because the only thing you focus on is looking good for Knuckles, but you never talk to him about certain things in your relationship."

Wave explained."Ok. Like you know everything that goes on in everybody's relationships, that's why you and Jet are having so many problems he might even consider breaking up with you at one point." Rouge said.

Wave froze. She didn't move a single body part on her body."And why were you with another guy on Saturday night, and Knuckles now knows about it." Wave crossed her arms.

"What does he know?" Rouge asked afraid."One word. Everything." Wave walked away, and Amy, Lucy, Cream, and Blaze stood their with their mouths dropped.

"Rouge! You cheated on Knuckles?!" Lucy asked in shock."No! I did not cheat on him. The only reason I went with him was because he's one of my friends, and we were just hanging out for old times sake." That's when all of a sudden Knuckles is walking in the room furious, and punches the wall. Sonic and the rest of them were trying to calm him down.

"Umm, if I were you, I would consider this a great time to explain yourself now." Amy suggested. Rouge jogged over to Knuckles, and Knuckles just kept walking faster."Knuckles, wait I can explain!" Rouge grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around."You can explain. Why would I believe you anyway?

I don't want to listen to anything your lying ass has to say." Knuckles looked at her like she didn't want her to exist."Oh shit." Sonic mumbled."What do I have to do? If you aren't going to listen to what I have to say, there is no way that we can continue to be a couple." Rouge said."Maybe that's for the best, since your long time friend is so important to where it has to be kept a secret from me."

"How did you know that was my long time friend? Who told you anyway?" Rouge asked so many questions."Does it matter about who told me? If you didn't want me to know, you wouldn't have done it. That, and if you loved me you wouldn't have done it."

"Knuckles, I do love you." Rouge's voice started cracking, and tears ran down her eyes."That was the first time I've ever heard you say that to me, and it's almost been a month since we've been dating. That's how I know something was up, but I should've trusted my first instincts instead of believing it was a lie."

"Knuckles, wait!" Rouge followed them until she couldn't go into the locker room door. That's when Rouge went back with tears rolling down her face like a waterfall."He didn't listen?" Lucy went up to her."I think we're breaking up." Rouge played with her ring.

"Oh my gosh! It keeps happening! One couple actually fell apart and two couples are in danger of falling apart! My prediction is crazy but it's true! The virus is going to spread all through the school. It could even strike a couple we never even knew would get into a fight. The best couple in this school."

Lucy looked at all of them."Okay. Let's not focus on the virus, let's focus on what we have to do in cheer practice today." Amy changed the subject. She went over to the rest of the cheer team, which were Sally's friends."Aww, poor Rouge. In danger of breaking up with her boyfriend. Maybe some people shouldn't suggest a hang out from long time no see friends anymore." Fiona bit her lip and smiled.

Rouge was so mad she wanted to snatch her ugly red hair from her head."But at least I have someone to actually confirm I'm dating. Other than you who's still alone." Rouge shot back."But at least I know I'm not a cheater and a liar." We all had to admit, Fiona won that one."I just want to know who told him." Cream walked up to Rouge's side.

"Me too. That was so wrong of them to do that, and them knowing it wasn't their business either." Rouge crossed her arms."Okay everyone. We need to work on our cheers. Let's get in our formations." Amy stood in the front as usual, and everybody got put into to place.

They called out some cheers, and it seemed like everybody had been practicing over the weekend just like the coach wanted. The coach was very impressed."Okay, now stunting is another thing we need to work on, since I put your groups together over the weekend. I want Amy as the flyer, Cream as the back spot, and Rouge and Wave as the bases." The coach said.

"Fucking great." Wave whispered to herself."Now I want Lucy as the flyer, Fiona and Mina as the bases, and Julie Su as the back spot."

"If you guys drop me, you're going down with me." Lucy said to them in a mean manner.

"Okay. Let's start off with full extended."

"Yeah, just like this groups drama is full extended." Rouge said under her breath, but everybody heard her."Because someone had to cheat on her boyfriend and tried to keep it a secret until it got out." Wave said to her."Well I'm not the one who said I can't get anyone from who I really am. Plus, i didn't cheat on Knuckles, and I'm willing to do anything to make him listen to me so watch what you're saying."

"Hey, maybe it was one of them who told Knuckles." Cream thought."Yeah! Ooh, I'm going to kill them!" Rouge looked over at their stunt group."Look, you shouldn't have done it knowing that it was the wrong thing to do since you have a boyfriend." Wave had a little guilt in her face."Why do you look so scared then?" Amy asked.

It stayed quiet for five minutes. That's when the words had to come out."I'm the one who told Knuckles!" Wave put her two hands over her mouth. Every girl looked over at Wave."AHHHH!" Amy fell from the stunt, and landed in Cream and Rouge's arms.

"What the fuck!" Rouge's voice cracked again, and she ran out the gym."Wave!" Cream looked at her with her mouth hanging open again.

That's when Wave started crying and ran out with her."Well coach. Does it look like we're taking a break early?" Amy turned to the coach. Even the coach's eyes were open like watermelons."Yeah. I guess." The coach could barely speak.

That's when the cheer team went to the water fountains where Rouge and Wave were."You guys! What the heck just happened?" Blaze asked."I'll tell you. Wave betrayed one of her long time best friends, and traded me out for Knuckles to be in." Rouge looked over at Wave."That was still wrong for you to do that! Now you ruined me and Knuckles's relationship, and even if you and Jet did that I would've just left it alone.

Because what happens between you and Jet are none of my business and not my problem." Rouge explained."You had to learn your lesson at some point. No cheater should be innocent, and you know what you did was extremely wrong." Wave explained back.

"It was still none of your business, and I wasn't cheating on him just in case you were wondering. This ruined our friendship forever." Rouge told her. That's when Rouge walked away, and went back into the gym.

"Wow. Great job on the stunt. It looked really, interesting." Fiona commented and walked away. That's when Wave snatched her hair and pulled her back to her, and immediately pinned her on to the ground."I'm gonna make your face look really interesting while making it look like it's been fucked up!" Wave punched her in the stomach, and Fiona swung and hit Wave's face, and they kept hitting each other multiple times.

"You guys stop! This is too much!" Amy and Cream tried to stop the fight, and Lucy and Blaze wanted nothing to do with it. When Wave and Fiona finally stopped trying to beat the crap out of each other, the coach saw, and walked furiously into the gym. That meant they all had to go in there and get yelled at.

The four of them walked back into the gym slowly. When they all sat down, the coach was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently."I cannot believe this is our first practice for a football game, and you all want to start acting like fools. Just because of boys and girls that you cannot stand on this cheer team.

I don't give a damn if someone told your boyfriend that you were hanging out with another guy for old times sake! Out of this gym, your bullshit can be discussed out there, but in here we are all going to act like a family. Whether something bad is going on between you and another person right now.

This is ridiculous. You guys should've learned this when you were in middle school. This behavior is making me want to hurt you all. Sally already got suspended for changing someone's tryout results on the papers and breaking into the head coach's office, and that cut one of our good cheerleaders for weeks.

Our other captain is trying her best but it's still not working! You guys better get your act together now, otherwise there won't be a cheer team here all together. All my years that I've been the cheer coach here, and I've never had to have a talk about them with childish behavior that should be taken care of! Ever!"

Everybody stayed silent. Amy looked down at the ground, praying that nothing bad will happen throughout the rest of the year."This is making me sick. I'm going to talk about this when you're done with your 10 laps on the track." Everybody looked up at the coach in shock."Wait, why are we running?" Amy asked confused."Because I said so. Anyone who doesn't get there before me is running an extra 5 laps, so I suggest you pick up your feet now."

Everyone got up and kept pushing each other out of the way to get to the track. The boys were playing a scrimmage outside on the field, and cheerleaders running 10 laps does not look like they're practicing for the game this week."This fucking blows. I've never seen her this angry at us before." Cream said. Amy looked over shocked that Cream actually said a cuss word, but she couldn't blame her.

"Right. We should've been punished to do toe touches or something. That would've been cheer worthy for this game at least. I hate it when coaches do that." Amy looked at the track with her eyes squinted."Coach, the sun is burning my eyes." Lucy complained.

"Good, and I hope your legs are burning too." The coach said rudely."What the fuck?" Lucy mumbled to Blaze."This is some shit. I'm so telling my mom." Blaze rolled her eyes."Your time starts now, go." She blew the whistle, and that's when everybody started running.

"So can we walk or..." Lucy asked."I don't know Lucy. The women yelled and cussed us out for five minutes straight talking about we aren't responsible enough to handle our personal drama correctly. Do you think she'll let us walk?" Blaze explained sarcastically. At least we know the queen of sarcasm is on board.

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to press your sarcasm button." Lucy apologized."But seriously, why do we have to do this? This is Rouge and Wave's problem, not ours." Blaze explained angrily."Look, you know how it is. When one person gets punished the whole team gets punished."

Amy commented."Then when one person gets rewarded why can't we all get rewarded? This society is bogus!" Lucy threw her fist in the air."I don't know. When coaches are mad they don't think clearly. It's happened to all of us before." Cream explained.

"Exactly. Things can't get any worse, and it's a good exercise. We should be happy we're out here." Amy gleamed.

5 minutes later

"Oh my gosh! It just started raining and my hair!" Lucy squealed with frustration."Amy, why did you have to say it?!" Blaze covered her head."I'm pretty sure it would've rained whether I said something or not."

"Ok everyone! Back inside!" The coach yelled from the other side."Wait?! The boys already left, and we were stranded out here with nothing" Lucy complained."Oh I'm so getting on this case. They have to work harder than us anyway. It's their game!" Blaze crossed her arms.

Everybody walked into the gym freezing cold and kept shaking until they got to the locker room."Practice is over, but just wait until tomorrow." The coach glared at all of us."Okay what the fuck did I do? She's giving me the most freaky looking eye ever, and I'm a good person." Lucy pointed at herself.

"She's probably gonna make us train so hard that our legs are going to come off." Blaze said with her blow dryer in her hand."Okay guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Amy walked out the locker room like she was miserable.

She pulled her umbrella out and walked over to the side of the school. All the football players were goofing around, so Amy decided to wait for her mom with them. That's when Sonic turned around."Hey you. Why are you wet?"

Sonic asked and kissed Amy on the forehead."Because the coach made us run outside for childish behavior." Amy rolled her eyes from just getting started with what happened."Why did she send you guys outside?"

"Well, it started when Rouge was upset because of the situation she's been put in, and this was the biggest shock ever. Wave was the one who told Knuckles Rouge was "cheating", and Rouge ran out the room. Then we all followed her because we got put on a break early, Rouge and Wave were getting into it and Fiona wanted to join in on the fun. Then her and Wave started fighting.

So we all had to go inside, get yelled and cursed out for five minutes, and that's when we had to run outside." Amy crossed her arms."Don't be upset about it." Sonic pulled her in closer."But look at what's happened now! She's acting like nonsense. I understand she wants us to act more mature and for us to get along in order for us to be a great team, but we can't get anything done if she keeps sending us outside.

The punishment could've at least been to do like 5 sets of 30 toe touches or something!" Amy ranted with rage. That's when Sonic comforted her, and put her in his arms. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head."Every coach is going to do that. Our coach did that when we were at tryouts, and we knew it wasn't fair, so we got the whole team to go to a football field so we practiced on our own.

That's how he said we did really good today, and winning is a high chance on happening. So maybe that's one step you and the cheer team can take." Sonic explained."But you guys are good because you have skilled people and you guys all get along. The cheer team is only skilled and we don't get along. Plus, I don't think Rouge and Wave are going to be friends anytime soon, but I wish."

Amy finally released her arms and put them around Sonic's waist."Not really. Knuckles got into it with Alex in the locker room just now. That might mess things up, but with the right attitude towards it, things will get better everyday."

"Sonic, I don't know what I could do without you." Amy looked up at him."I say the same thing about you Amy." Sonic smiled and looked down. They started kissing each other on the lips, and you could see Knuckles sitting on the bench tapping his foot on the concrete ground like he was waiting for someone.

When Sonic and Amy released, they saw him, and thought it was a good idea to talk to him.

"Knuckles. Are you okay?" Amy asked."Not the best question." Sonic commented."Let's get to the point. I know Rouge wouldn't cheat on you. She loves you and you know it."

"Yeah, she talks about you all the time. She talks about how strong you are and good looking you are, and all of those good compliments." Amy explained."She never told me she loves me, she doesn't hug me a lot or anything, and I know she's not a shy person so something is going on."

"Just talk to her about it. She's going to explain everything. I promise." Amy smiled at him. Knuckles didn't even look at them. He was looking straight ahead. That's when Rouge was walking out with Wave following her."Rouge! I can explain! I'm sorry for what I did, I just thought it was the right thing to do." Wave yanked her arm so Rouge would turn around and face her.

"I can't believe you. I never expected something this terrible coming from you. I thought Lucy was going to say something before you did. Plus, I wasn't even cheating on him, I was going with him because he said he wanted to see me again and I had nothing planned that day so I went." Rouge explained.

"So why didn't you make plans with me?" Rouge turned around and Knuckles was standing right behind her."You told me you went to go work out and I was giving you some space."

"Okay, but if I was hanging out with one of my old girl friends then I should expect you to be okay with that?" Knuckles asked. That's when Rouge stood silent with her mouth opened."I mean, as long as you promise me that none of that is going on then I would be okay with it." Rouge rubbed her head.

"Rouge,you still look like you're keeping something else from me." Knuckles got closer and looked dead into her eyes."I'm not hiding anything." Rouge held her hands out."Or was that your ex boyfriend?" Knuckles asked.

"What?! Oh no, not that fucking crack head!" Lucy slapped her hand on her head."He smokes crack?!" Knuckles literally yelled."Welll." Rouge said with a guilty like voice."Rouge! Anything could've happened to you! He could've tried to make you high and possibly could've got some!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would lead up like this, and that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you because things weren't dramatic like this between us, and I was the first one who screwed it up. I'm sorry." Rouge tried to grab his hand, but he yanked it away."I think we need to give each other space." Knuckles mumbled in a quiet voice but everybody heard.

"Oh shit." Tails whispered."Knuckles. Are you breaking up with me?" Rouge asked. That's when Knuckles walked away to his dad's car. Rouge stood there with tears rolling down her face."Wow. That just happened." Blaze looked around and went over to Silver. Rouge turned around to Wave."See what you did? Mind your own business next time, before you get really hurt." Rouge warned her.

Wave watched her walk away to her car."Wave. I wasn't expecting you to be the teller." Sonic said."I know. You all probably hate me, so I'll just move away from the crowd for a while. I don't want to cause anymore troubles with couples." Wave looked down sadly.

"Hey! She rhymed!" Lucy yelled."Lu Lu, not now." Blaze refused.

"Wave, we don't want you to leave. You're still my friend." Amy went and hugged her."Rouge just needs to cool off and she'll understand, but I see why she's very upset with you." Amy told her."I know. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Wave walked off.

"Bye!" Lucy waved at her. They all walked to their cars and told each other goodbye.

WELLLL, the drama is really interesting as you can see. & I hope u guys had a wonderful Christmas today because I sure did. (I mean iPhone 6, Beats Pill, wii u games, pj's candy, a new case, and much more I got, it was amazing) but happy holidays and review for me please.


	4. The Truth Behind a School

Rouge was broken into pieces. She didn't come out of her room for hours, and wasn't in the mood to eat anything. She was constantly checking her phone to see if Knuckles was going to text her back. It's been 10 minutes.

"We're done." Rouge wiped the tears from her face."Rouge, no you're not. Have more hope in your relationship. He's going to understand you sooner or later. Let's hope it's sooner." Lucy commented.

"I don't know. I never really cared about dating somebody and us breaking up like this. Knuckles is the first boy that I ever cried over." Rouge explained."Aww, so you actually fell in love with someone just like Blaze was in denial about her feelings with Silver."

Amy said with a adorable voice."Oh. Yeah. It just happens when the right one comes around. Meaning, Rouge, it's your job to fix this." Blaze suggested."Speaking of you and Silver, what's been going on? I feel like we've been hogging the mic." Cream asked concerned.

"Well, our date went very well the past weekend, and I'm talking to him right now. He said he doesn't want us getting into any fights and that he wants everything to be drama free." Blaze read from her phone and summarized it.

"Lucky. Your boyfriend isn't aggressive and hurt like how mine is." Rouge crunched on some chips."Have you tried calling him?" Cream asked."Yes! Like a thousand times. I know he's on his phone because he posted an Instagram post 3 minutes ago and I texted him 4 minutes ago.

He's ignoring me." Rouge complained."Well just to be clear, he's not making the situation any better if he thinks ignoring you is going to solve everything." Blaze said."Exactly! I'm trying to make things right from my mistake and he's not taking my reasonings.

Meaning I'm being the bigger person here!" Rouge said with a handful of potato chips in her hand."Well, all I know is that you guys need to fix your problems because Lucy's prediction about the break up virus was actually right." Blaze said it like it was unbelievable because it was.

"Exactly. You guys always doubted me, but the crazy people are the right ones nowadays." Lucy said."Anyway, everything will work its self with the right attitude towards the conflict." Amy explained."Yeah, that was probably something her boyfriend told her." Blaze sounded like she rolled her eyes.

"Hey. He gives amazing advice." Amy pointed out."Yeah yeah, and I give amazing little candy canes to all the wonderful children." Blaze said in a baby voice. Lucy started laughing from Blaze's sarcasm.

"Okay guys, I'll call you later. I have to get some stuff done around here like homework." Rouge told them."Okay, bye." They hung up the phone, and Rouge arranged her stuff around so she could get started on all the homework she had to do.

She took the math homework out and looked at it like it was the most confusing thing."Uhh?" Rouge scratched her head."Cream is extremely smart since we both have Pre dip." Rouge got her phone and texted Cream to see what they were suppose to do for their Algebra homework.

Cream responded quickly and Rouge read it."Ohhhh. I forgot those steps earlier. Let's see if this helps." Rouge picked up her pencil and worked out the first problem."Okay. I triple checked it so this has to be the right answer."

That's when Rouge's phone was going off. Knuckles had finally texted back."Well homework is gonna have to be put on holt." Rouge put her book and and her paper to the side and read the message.

"I don't think we can handle each other anymore. I didn't know being in a relationship could be this hard." Rouge read out loud. She had a confused face and responded. That's when he called her instead."Knuckles. I know you may look at it like that but that's not what it looked like.

I was just with my old friend and Wave thought it was her responsibility to tell you that I was cheating or whatever, but I really wasn't." Rouge explained yet again."I think that because it felt like you were. If you weren't then telling me would've been the better idea instead of acting like it was a secret. That's what made it feel like you were cheating." Knuckles said.

"I didn't want to tell you because then that would cause drama from you being mad at me about it." Rouge said."So you didn't tell me, and that caused me to be mad at you." Knuckles sounded like Rouge wasn't thinking this through.

"Yeah, and I didn't think about that part as clearly as I thought I did at the beginning, but I don't want to loose you. You're the first boy that made me feel these amazing feelings I didn't know that existed. All of my other boyfriends didn't care about me, and that's why I try to act like my life has been fine but I have a lot of problems.

My mom and dad don't like spending time with me, and I try to get them involved with my life but they don't care, and then they get mad at me for not telling them things when I try every single day to communicate with them, but everything I do doesn't work." Rouge cried for the 100th time today.

"Rouge, we all have problems in our lives, but when they're yours they're mine too. Plus, I never cared about any girl before you came into my life. I don't want us to break up, but you have to promise me that you'll start telling me stuff so we don't get into anything. I can't stand it when I see you cry, but I was just angry at the time. Do you promise?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes! I promise I'll tell you every sentence every detail every quote. Just everything." Rouge wiped the tears from her face."Okay. I'm glad that's out of the way so I can tell you about practice today."

"And one more thing before we talk about something else." Rouge said."What is it?" Knuckles asked concerned."I love you Knuckles." Rouge smiled to herself. It took Knuckles a few minutes to respond, because he finally heard what he wanted to hear from her."I love you too Rouge."

Rouge could hear in his voice that he was smiling too."So what were you going to tell me about football practice again?" Rouge asked him and got comfortable on her bed.

At Sonic's house

"Why is everyone fighting at school all of a sudden?" Amy asked."All relationships have to start fighting at some point." Sonic moved his phone up closer to him so Amy could hear him more clearly."No! I don't want us to fight!" Amy whined.

"I don't want us to fight either. That's why I'm working on being the best boyfriend possible so I don't screw this amazing relationship up." Sonic smiled."Aw, I'm doing my best for you too. Because you're my favorite person on this earth." Amy said in a adorable voice.

"You're my favorite person on earth too. So what do you want to do when you come over to my house on Saturday?" Sonic asked."It's up to you. I'll follow whatever you have planned."

"Okay. Are you ready for the game?" Sonic asked her."Not even close." They both started laughing."You guys are going to be amazing. This school has won championships in everything. You guys aren't going to be the first team to screw that up. I've seen you guys. You have serious talent."

"Thank you, but you have a gift. I've never seen someone play football so smooth to where you make it look so easy, but when I try it's difficult as hell." Sonic started cracking up.

"Well, what are you going to do? You know it's just you and the coach since Sally isn't going to be at school for a while." Sonic said."I know. I'm probably gonna have to train the team myself since our coach is just doing a whole bunch of crap to us." Amy explained.

"Okay, good luck with that. I have to go to bed so I'll be ready for football practice in the morning."

"Ok. Bye. I love you." Amy said."Bye, I love you too." They hung up the phone, and Sonic put everything in his bag, and went to bed.

Next Day

"You and Rouge are on good terms now?" Tails asked Knuckles."Yeah. We talked it out yesterday." Knuckles smiled from just hearing her name."I told you if you would just listen to her you would forgive her."

Sonic nudged Knuckles with his elbow."Yeah. I guess you were right blue boy, but I have bad news for you." Knuckles teased, but then looked at him nervously."What is it?" Sonic asked."Fiona likes you." Knuckles mumbled, but Tails and Sonic still heard. They looked at each other with dropped jaws hanging.

"Start running down and back from this field goal to the other field goal. You have 30 seconds to complete the first one, and then we'll build it up like a pyramid from there."

The coach instructed. Everybody lined up on the line, and got ready to sprint down to the other side. The whistle blew, and all the boys started running. Of course, Sonic was all the way in the front, and anyone doubts that they'll be able to catch up to him.

He's the best athlete in the whole entire school. The cheerleaders walked outside with Amy in front, and they watched the boys for a few minutes."I probably would've died if I had to run that much and it was timed." Blaze commented.

"I'd be laying on top of you." Lucy said."Okay guys. I wrote down all the cheers, so since Sally wasn't here to do that then I decided to take control. Don't worry, this won't last long. I'll just be in charge for a short amount of days. The first thing that we need to think about is cheers. If we can't get to stunts then too bad."

"What about our jumps? We at least have to do some jumps for the game." Cream suggested."Good point. Everyone get on the track, and Lucy, since your loud I want you to call out the stretches." Amy instructed.

"I'm on it!" Lucy plopped herself on the track, and they stretched down to the middle."1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Lucy screamed loudly. It even made some of the boys look over at them.

Then they went to one leg and started stretching, and the counting went on and on. To mention that every cheerleader could get there head to touch the ground."Now, we have to jump. So, we're going to do this individually so I can see where everyone is on their jump. We'll start off with the right, and move down to the left."

Amy tried to focus on on the girls jumps, but you know, when you see bae with his shirt off it can get difficult. So, Amy kept staring at Sonic's body while he was drinking water, and he was really wet."Amy, Amy, Amy!" Lucy shook her by gripping on her cheeks."Oh, what?" Amy finally put her attention on the cheerleaders.

"Oh wow. She was drooling over Sonic with his shirt off." Blaze turned around and rolled her eyes."I told you, his muscles and his core are amazing!" Amy started to daydream about it. Fiona just rolled her eyes and snarled.

"Okay, now let's do those jumps. Positions!" Amy got in her spot in their formation, and they started doing jumps for 20 in a row."Oh my gosh, our legs are going to burn like shit while we're in class." Rouge commented."I agree." Amy said to her after they were done jumping.

"Look, we have five more sets to go. So rest up for 30 seconds and we gotta get back up again."

Amy decided to do jumping jacks during the break, since seeing Sonic with no shirt on made her morning more bubbly."Are you kidding me? You were complaining about going to practice this morning, and now that you saw Sonic you want to start doing jumping jacks? It's amazing how girls think these days." Lucy said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Yeah! You would've done the same thing with your boyfriend, right?" Amy asked, and kept jumping around."Can you guys just be quiet! I'm trying to stretch here!" Fiona yelled at the top of her lungs. Amy looked over, and stared at her, thinking would it be the right time to choke Fiona to death.

Cream noticed the look, and decided to make a distraction to stop the drama from going on."Okay! Thirty seconds are up! Amy, we are ready to jump again!" Cream shot up, and when she got nervous her voice gets high."We?!" Blaze laid on the track, too lazy to get up.

"Just roll with me." Cream whispered to Blaze, and then turned around with a fake smile on her face."Okay. Back in formation guys, this is not a day to play!" Amy put her hands to her side, as everybody else did the same thing.

As they started jumping, Fiona just stood there looking at her nails. Worst attitude ever, I know. As everyone finished, they all looked at Fiona confused."And why the fuck were you not jumping?" Wave snapped."Because I don't take orders from people who give me nasty looks." Fiona looked directly at Amy.

Lucy just walked to go sit on the bleachers, and shook her head. She uttered,"Unbelievable, just wow."

"Why do you have to have an attitude with everybody you hoe?! Just do whatever you need to do and stop causing people to want to strangle you to death! Does it look like any of us want to look like fuckin fools?!" Wave shouted in her face."Pretty much. Your jumps were always trash." Fiona smirked at how angry Wave was getting.

"UGHHHHH!" Wave charged at Fiona with both of her hands wrapped around her neck. She started shaking Fiona, and Fiona was gasping for some air."HEY! QUIT YOU GUYS!" The other cheerleaders shouted at different times, and tried to keep a cheerleader alive for god sake.

"Oh my gosh, is this fuckin round 2 of Bad Girls Club or something?!" Blaze asked while getting a grip on Wave's hands."Okay, somebody get Fiona's head and see if that works." Amy instructed. Creams tried to yank on her head, but that ended up with Fiona slapping Wave in the face. That's what crossed the line. Then punching was getting involved, but it was good that they were missing this time.

Amy got angry, and decided to pull as hard as she could, and that made all of the riot stop.

"Ugh, that's it! You guys can't be nice to each other for one second! Now I see why the coach makes us do all of this shit because you guys can't control yourselves for five seconds!" Amy shouted at Wave and Fiona.

"She was the one getting the stank ass attitude, so maybe she should be the one getting punished." Wave told Amy."You should too! Strangling somebody isn't going to make anything better, so just focus on what we need to focus on! This is bullshit!" Amy walked back into the gym, and Cream and Blaze went along with her.

The boys looked over at them with their eyes bucked opened. They were walking over to the track to see what was going on. It was their break anyway."Guys? What the heck happened?" Tails asked."People got choked, people got slapped, people almost got punched, people went back into the gym, people were yelling." Lucy said.

"Okay we get it. Where's Amy?" Sonic asked looking around."She went in the gym with Cream and Blaze included." Lucy rested her chin on her hands. Sonic, Tails, and Silver ran into the gym, and saw their girlfriends angry as they could ever be.

"Oh no. Should we really talk to them now? It scares me when girls are this angry." Silver asked."Yeah we should talk to them now. There is nothing better than a little talk with the people we're dating." Tails explained. They walked slowly over there to them, and they actually calmed down."Hey guys. How has your morning been?" Silver tried to greet them politely.

"HORRIBLE!" The three of them shouted. It even made an echo!"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver screamed."Dude. Calm down." Tails looked over at him like he was crazy."What happened this time?" Sonic asked Amy."Fiona is over here trying to fuck things up!"

Amy looked away."Fiona?" Sonic asked nervously."Yeah. Why did you sound like that?" Amy asked him."Sound like what?" He asked her."You sounded a little, weird." Amy mentioned.

"Well, one of the football players told me she has a crush on me now." Sonic looked up at Amy, hoping that she wouldn't want to go A wall.

Amy just stood there, silent. Her mouth couldn't process to say any words. She just looked at him."What?" She whispered."Amy, I can't bare to say it again." Sonic told her with a worried look in his eyes. Amy walk right past, and he thought that it was his job to follow her.

"What? Are you mad at me?" Sonic asked with fear."No. Why would I be mad at you?" Amy said, huffing and puffing while she was actually breathing."Then why are you stomping when you're walking?" Sonic asked while looking down at her feet."Because Fiona is only treating me like that because since she likes you, then she's going to take it out on me because we're dating."

Amy stopped and turned around to look at him."Amy. Why are you worried about it so much?" Sonic asked."Because I don't want another person coming at us like we're the fish and they're the shark." Amy explained."Baby, you can't let these people make you angry. If you show her that you are, then she's going to keep on doing that to you. If you don't, she'll back off."

"You're right. Again." They both laughed."Okay. I'll take your word on it." Amy smiled at him.

They walked outside together, and Sonic took her hand and squeezed it tight."Just compromise with her, and everything will be fine. Or, you can trick her like how my friends and I did with Sally." Sonic told her."Yeah, that was pretty sneaky of you to do that to her." Amy bit her lip with a smile on her face.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sonic asked smiling."Nothing. Just nothing." Amy kept the smile she had in her face."Okay, whatever it is, put me in on all the fun." Sonic told her.

"I'll make sure of it. Only if I don't get guilty easily."

"BOYS! GET OUT HERE! WE GOT MORE WORK TO DO!" The coach yelled for all the football players."That's my cue to go. I'll see you in class, okay?" Sonic looked dead into her eyes."Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy on her lips for quite a long time. Then when they released, Sonic kissed her hand and ran on to the field."Quite a little moment there." Rouge smiled at Amy, as Amy started to blush."Yeah. I heard you and Knuckles made up." Amy mentioned.

"Yeah. I wonder what made him think to call me though." Rouge wondered."I did it." Wave walked up to them, since she was hearing their conversation. Rouge looked at her with a confused and angry look on her face.

"I apologize for everything I did. I'm the one who told him I shouldn't have been in any of you guy's business, and I told him to call you. So when he thought it over and forgave me, he decided to call you because he told me he really loves you and doesn't want anything to break you two up. I also did this for you."

Wave ran over to her backpack and gave Rouge something she made for Rouge and Knuckles."Wave. I-" Rouge was speechless."It's okay. I wasn't expecting you to forgive me, but I did everything in my power to where I could end this cursing at each other thing we got going on." Wave explained.

"Wave. This is the best thing a best friend has ever done for me. I'm sorry too. I did some fucked up things to you, and I hate fighting with you. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I don't want to loose that." Rouge got teary eyed."And I feel the same way." Wave smiled at her, and Rouge smiled back.

That's when it became official when they hugged each other for forgiveness."YEAHHHHH!" All the cheerleaders screamed with joy."Finally! Best friends are reunited again and better than ever!" Lucy cheered once more."Okay guys. It's cheer time." Every got into formation once more, and Lucy called out one of the cheers.

They practiced 13 cheers in total, and the rest of the practice Fiona kept her dirty ass mouth shut. So, practice went pretty well. Who says you need a coach?!

"Oh crap. We should get dressed, the bell is going to ring in 10 minutes!" Cream looked at her phone."We better get going! Especially you Cream. You still spend too much time at your locker!" Blaze said and grabbed Cream by her hand.

When they got dressed, it looked like somebody was trying a new different outfit today, and by someone, I meant Amy."So Amy. Why did you decide to wear sundress today, and didn't tell me that we were going to be twins!" Cream pulled her sundress out, and Amy and Cream squealed while jumping.

"I had no idea you were going to wear yours!"

"Oh my gosh, we're both wearing pretty dresses, so cool!" Blaze said sarcastically. Amy and Cream looked over at Blaze and glared."What? You guys are taking that more seriously than life in general. Including the day you thought your grandma had cancer, and you were worried about what clothes you were going to wear for her "somehow" funeral."

Blaze was directly talking to Amy."I love my grandma, so I'm not a selfish person." Amy said in her defense."Whatever. Ugh, there is nothing interesting going on in this school. It was fun in the beginning, but now it's boring." Blaze thought they needed her pity.

"I'm pretty sure something will come around. Plus, I love that purple crop top." Amy commented Blaze."Of course you do!" Blaze imitated a valley girl's voice. The three of them started to laugh.

They saw Lucy sneaking from the corner of the locker room, and all of a sudden she popped up next to them."Come on guys. Put your fancy lip gloss and glitter on later, I have some news." Lucy told all of them."Rouge, Wave, come on!"

She pushed them all out of the locker room."Okay, so when I was flat ironing my hair because I wanted my hair to be curly with this outfit, I mean didn't I go all out! The black tank, the light jean shorts and the black sandals with gold that's like my top!" Lucy kept going on and on.

"Lucy, what's the freakin news?" Rouge said impatiently."Oh, I was getting there. So when I was looking at it, I heard Mina and Fiona talking, and they were sure talking about your boyfriends. Mina was like Tails looks so good in math or whatever class they said, and then Fiona was like there is something about Sonic that excites me. Do you think he know how to bang?" Lucy explained.

Amy was filled with rage. The rest she didn't care about. The can he bang part was the thing that made her furious."Does he know how to bang? I hope she's talking about a science project where we get to use hammers to break rocks right open."

"No, she's talking about little Sonic wanting to get into something." Blaze explained."Oh hell no! Like she's ever going to find out! Sonic is too good for her, and that's exactly why I have his heart!" Amy crossed her arms and walked out with confidence."Good. Don't worry about Fiona. Sonic is all yours and there is nothing she can do to change that." Rouge explained.

"Shouldn't we spy just in case. I hope the virus doesn't get worse than it already is. I heard them gossiping and they said another couple is breaking up. They said they were the dorks that nobody pays attention to, but it still counts. Plus, that was very rude of them to say anyway." Lucy said.

"Well, I heard Alex wants to get back together with Bella, but she refuses and still likes him at the same time." Amy told them."Oh my gosh, we need to have a talk with Bella or something because she's always in denial about her feelings and somebody needs to tell her that if she's feeling something then she's feeling something for Alex again, and if she's not then she's not. Bottom line." Wave explained up front.

That's when it stayed quiet, and everyone noticed Lucy's freaky I have an idea face."Maybe we should talk to her about her problems! And other girls included! We can be like the girls from Girl Code, giving advice to people in need!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

"What?! Sorry Lu Lu, but I'm not going to sit in a chair for 20 minutes explaining the life of a girl and her body parts. That's just gross." Wave commented."But hearing problems about this school is fun, and since Blaze said things are boring around here, we can hear the real drama through these girl's issues."

"I don't know. Either this is going to be a boom or a total bust." Amy looked at Lucy."Please. Do it for your crazy ass friend." Lucy jumped around, and her curly hair was bouncing everywhere."She's not going to leave us alone." Cream looked at all of them.

"Fine. We'll do it with you. As long as we don't start any drama by doing this ourselves." Amy made a truce."I promise. We'll become idols of this school! Meet me in the art room tomorrow morning! We'll make flyers so it'll get around." Lucy skipped down the hallway, and jumped on Shadow's back.

"Why does she always do that to him?" Rouge asked."Just lay off. That's her boyfriend, just let her do whatever the heck she wants." Cream said.

Time to find the true issues in school.


	5. The Big Problem

_Hey guys! U guys are going to be shocked on what you hear about Sonic! But just read it. A good author just let's you read it for yourself. R&R guys. It would mean a lot! _

"I can't believe we actually encouraged Lucy to have a freakin Girl Code session with all the girls in school." Blaze said unbelievably."Well it could actually be fun. Helping people are one of my favorite things to do, and the girls here could use a big boost. Let's make great things happen."

Cream kept encouraging it even more."I actually think it's a good idea." Wave agreed. Everybody looked at Wave in shock."What?!" They all shouted at the same time."Yeah. Seeing people hook up from my advice is awesome. You guys should try it instead of trying to hurt little Lu Lu's feelings."

Then they thought Rouge was starting to loose it."Okay, I guess we're the only three that's trippin about it, so we agree with it too." Blaze gave in."Fine, but if people start gossiping about me then this school is going to have a world record of most beat up kids at Emerald High School."

Amy said."Oh whatever. Like people are going to start saying crap about us. I wish they would." Blaze said cool and collected. They all crowded against Blaze's locker, and Fiona was walking by. She just kept staring at them.

Amy was lost."Oh my gosh. Can she get a fucking life? Like seriously. Who waist their time getting a guy's girlfriend so she can be with him! That's so pathetic." Blaze looked at Fiona trying to strut in the hallway.

"Amy. Don't you agree?" Blaze asked her. Amy was distracted, but then she realized somebody was talking to her."Yeah. Totally on board." Amy said like she was listening to everything, but it was just a distraction.

Amy now had more things to worry about. Fiona is like the understudy for Sally, and they're both after her and her love."Ugh! Why is everyone trying to take Sonic and I away from each other! This is starting to bother me! A lot!"

"One, because he's like the most popular, hottest guy in school, and it looks like a lot of girls are jealous that you have him now." Cream explained."So! They can go find another cute guy in school! They're plenty." Amy said.

"They're plenty of what?" Lucy came up behind them."A lot of people are trying to take Sonic and Amy away from each other, and Amy is realizing that dating the most popular guy in school is difficult." Rouge explained.

"Oh my gosh, somebody needs to help me." Amy started to lie. It wasn't because all the girls adore Sonic, well that was part of the reason. The real reason was because if Fiona starts trying to flirt with Sonic more, Sonic could go back to the way he was, and might forget about Amy all together.

But of course Amy wasn't going to tell them that. That whole fight with who she should tell first, she decided to tell no one until she knew for sure.

Meaning she was gonna have to do some snooping on her own. That's when Sonic came up behind the rest of the girls."Hey guys. What's going on?" Sonic asked, and put his arm around Amy's waist. They all glanced at each other, trying to think of something they could tell him.

"We were just talking about cheer, and how excited we are when you guys blow those other suckers on the field Friday night!" Lucy put a freaky smile on her face."Speaking of cheer, are all of you guys on good terms now?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I wouldn't see all of us." Blaze looked over at Fiona talking to another girl next to her locker. Sonic followed where Blaze was looking, and quickly turned back around."Oh no. Blaze, can I talk to you for a second? I'll be right back."

Sonic took Blaze's arm, and they went to another spot of the lockers."So, has Amy been talking about Fiona lately?" Sonic asked her. Blaze didn't know what to say. She just stood there looking at him."Well. She didn't have a clue about anything." Blaze just dragged on.

"Blaze. It's just a yes or no question. Not maybe, not I don't know. Just yes or no." Sonic was getting impatient. Blaze bit her lip nervously. That should give Sonic a hint."Fuck!" Sonic leaned on a locker with his eyes closed."Look. It's not as bad as you think it is. Remember when we made that surprise for Amy so she could get on the cheer team?

We can just make another surprise for her." Blaze explained."I'm already making a surprise for her." Sonic said."I knew you were hiding something. But this time, I'm not gonna ask what it is. I'll just zip my lips until the time comes." Blaze closed her mouth, and went over to her locker to close it.

"What were you guys talking about?" Amy asked Sonic."Ugh." Sonic mumbled."Nothing serious. That's for sure." Sonic lied. Amy looked at him from his weird behavior."Okay, so, I saw you were burning everybody out at practice this morning." Amy mentioned.

"Yeah, that's usual." They laughed. That's when Sonic saw Fiona walking towards them, and he decided to make things drama free for now on since everybody forgave each other. Fiona was heading towards them, and instead of walking on the main hallway, Sonic took Amy over to the huge stairs so they could walk there.

"Sonic! What was the big yank on the arm for?" Amy asked."Oh. I just wanted to walk this way because things were in the way."

"Sonic, I think I know what you're talking about." Amy looked over to him and grabbed his hand. He turned to her, and he could feel the sweat forming on his hands."What are you talking about?" Sonic asked."When you told me that little thing likes you. Why are you so nervous about it?

I understand that a whole bunch of girls are gonna be on you, because you know, look at you! You're the hottest guy in school and no one can compare somebody else to you. I'll go through this with you because ever since we've been together, attention has started to form, but I can handle it with you. Together we'll figure things out so nothing happens."

Amy explained. Sonic smiled, and looked down at her hand."Okay. I was only nervous because I didn't want you thinking that I would drop you for her because the person I was back then would come back and I would only want the girls that acted like sluts. You didn't think that, did you?"

Amy bit her lip and swallowed hard."No, of course not! That would be insane! I know that we're together, and we already talked about people getting in the way of that and how it's not going to work, so that would be stupid." Amy made up an excuse.

"Okay. I was just making sure." Amy kept looking at him like she was filled with guilt. She couldn't bare to keep secrets from the one she loves, but if she did tell him right at this moment then the drama they wanted to avoid would've came up to them.

They walked into their History class, and saw that everybody was crowding a group of desk or something. Sonic and Amy wanted to go check it out. They realized that the drama would have to come up sooner or later.

Fiona was now in their class. Amy looked at her in shock, and realized that all of her friends were in their too."Fuck!" Amy exclaimed."Amy, it's going to be okay. Best bet is that if you don't talk to her, then you aren't tempted to beat her ass." Amy looked over at Sonic and glared.

Fiona looked over at them, and waved at Sonic with a smile. Of course, he was trying to ignore it."Did you see that? She was trying to wave at you! She's going it again!" Amy leaned to the side to look at what she was doing."Amy, I don't know why you care so much."

"Because she just isn't right! Why is she waisting her time trying to break up a couple knowing that it's not gonna work?" Amy asked."Because her brain doesn't work."

Sonic said and rolled his eyes."Well she needs to fix it because that doesn't make any sense."

That's when the bell rang, and the teacher stood up with a smile on her face. Everybody was wondering why, because she doesn't smile that wide, even if it was the best day of her life or something."Good morning everyone. Today is the day where you will establish that you have your first project of the year."

"Yeah!" Everyone said sarcastically."But, at least you will have a group that you will have to do this with. It has to deal with debating. It involves the Northern states and the Southern states. We're basically arguing about the Constitution. This involves groups of 3 at each table."

The teacher explained on and on."You guys get to draw out of a hat, and assign a state that's either in the North or the South. That's what we'll get to right now." The teacher grabbed a hat from her desk, and went around the room so people could pick out their state.

"I hope I don't get the South. That's where they have slavery and all of that." Lucy explained.

"I didn't even know you knew that." Rouge teased. The hat came around the room, and it finally got to Sonic and Amy.

"This project sounds like a nightmare." Amy complained as she had her eyes closed to pick out a state."It's okay Amy. At least this is a chance to get into a good college if you know how to debate, I guess. If you're planning on being a lawyer or something." Sonic picked out quickly, and looked over at Amy's card.

"Hey! We got the same state! Massachusetts!" Sonic let Amy look at his card."Awesome! But who's the third person?" Amy asked concerned."Now. Everyone needs to find their group and stand with them so I can give you your next instruction."

"Hey! Who has Massachusetts?" They heard somebody say. Sonic turned around, and saw Fiona had Massachusetts on her card."Shit." Sonic said under his breath."What happened? Did you find the person who has Massachusetts?" Amy asked while she had her hand rested on his chest.

"It turns out it's somebody, with red hair." Sonic described."It's Knuckles? Ugh, but he doesn't do any work!" Amy complained again."No baby, it's somebody even worse than that." Sonic closed his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't find out sooner.

"Hey Sonic, do you have Massachusetts?" Fiona asked with a seductive sound in her voice.

Amy looked behind Sonic's shoulder with a furious look on her face."Yes, I do."

"Oh, great! Let's go find that third person." Fiona grabbed on to his arm, but Amy came in to stop whatever the heck she was trying to do."Actually. It turns out I have Massachusetts myself." Amy kindly took Sonic's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

It took Fiona a little while to accept the news that Amy was in the group that she was in with Sonic for the first time."Oh. Well that sounds like some news." Fiona glared at Amy. Amy put her hands behind her back, so she could keep her anger inside instead of trying to do something horrible to someone.

"Uhh. So I guess we should, talk about what we've been learning lately." Sonic tried to break the silence between the two girls. That's when Amy sat down, with no more words to say, and Fiona did that as well.

This was the worse situation Sonic could ever be in with girls."Okay everyone. On your desk you have your rubric and planning sheet. If there is another Northern or Southern state on your paper then you will be sitting with them when it comes to debate day.

You can plan out your plan on what you're going to say, and you can use your notes if you need to. Everyone can begin." That's when there was still silence between Sonic's group, and things still felt uncomfortable.

"Hey guys. I guess we'll be with you guys." Cream looked like she was going to loose it. Amy could feel her pain when she saw Mina was with her and Tails for the project."Oh my gosh Cream. We need to talk." Amy stood up and took Cream with her.

That's when Fiona and Mina had crossed arms, and their eyes sure didn't seem like they were happy either."Dude. This is the most awkward thing I've ever been apart of in my freaking life!" Tails whispered in Sonic's ear.

"I feel you. Apparently it's not Sally this time. It's Fiona." Sonic explained."Sally is going to come back. Sorry that I'm skipping ahead, but she still likes you, and this shit is going to turn into a foursome or something."

"Dude. I would never do that in my life. Amy and Fiona already have problems, and since we're in a group with each other then things are going to get even worse than I imagined for them to be. I can smell the bullshit coming Tails. I need a fan to push it away from me and Amy's relationship, or this is going to be apart of our love story."

"Maybe you should make this party for Amy a little bit sooner, otherwise Fiona is gonna start planning her witchy ways, and try to mess something up. We have some messy girls at this school." Tails explained."I know. So what's been happening with Cream and Mina lately?"

Sonic asked."Bad things. Cream and Mina aren't on good terms. I mean, they never were, but now it's just getting a little crazy."

"What's the crazy part?" Sonic asked and laughed."Mina keeps starting all of their arguments and then Cream kinda encourages her by giving her her time to cuss her out, and it's just going insane."

"Same here, but kinda different. I'll explain it to you later." Sonic said lazily."Okay. Good luck. I guess I'm entering back to a thing called hell." Tails walked over to his group, which wasn't far at all. Amy came back with a smile on her face."Hey guys. So I have some great ideas for what we can say during the debate.

I was thinking that since we have the larger things than the South, then we need an organization to make things equal between the two." Amy explained."Or, I say that we should build a model to represent what we're saying." Fiona was already trying to make things difficult.

"What model? Where did making a model of the Constitution come from?" Amy asked."It would make more sense then just saying it. When there is a debate, then there needs to be evidence."

Fiona stood up in front of Amy."We don't need a model. All we need to do is say our opinions about the 13 original states and how they need to be equal so all the states won't be fighting with each other."

"Oh my gosh! Do you really think they're going to believe the words that are coming out of your mouth? We need evidence so it's believable!" Fiona started to yell. Looks like things we're getting dramatic way to early."Are you kidding me? This isn't a freaking Judge Judy episode! This is not a crime to where we need to have evidence to arrest somebody. No! This is a freaking Convention!

Nobody brings a model for evidence for their opinions! We aren't trying to file somebody in, we're trying to make plans for the Constitution to work so the states will ratify for it." Amy explained while using hand gestures. Sonic just looked at the two like what the fuck?

"Look, I say we just state our opinions, but we could use something to describe what we're talking about. Doesn't it sound pretty fair?" Sonic looked at the two of them."Fine. We can use a model." Amy crossed her arms.

"We can state our opinions I guess." Fiona agreed. Amy looked over at her, about to confront her that they're gonna have to state their opinions regardless, and Fiona's plan was just extra. Before she could say something, Sonic interrupted her."Amy. Can I talk to you in the corner real quick?" Sonic asked.

Amy followed him to the corner, and looked over at Fiona again."Amy. I told you to not let her get to you. I know it's hard, but you have to try this with me. Remember when we said we're going to get through this together?" Sonic grabbed both of her hands."Yes, I did. But I'm only doing this because I love you and I love the relationship I'm in with you."

Amy smiled."That's the same reason I have. So, no matter how far she pushes the line, just don't let her win. Well, unless it's something seriously bad."

"Okay. I got this." Amy straightened herself up, and walked over to her with a smile on her face."Okay Fiona. So what was your plan on making the model?" Amy asked politely."I was thinking that we could make the 13 colonies on a map, and put a lot of the colors I wanted to use to color it."

Fiona drew it on a piece of paper. You could tell this was one way Fiona was trying to use to get on Amy's nerves."Sounds great. Use all the colors you want to use." Amy just kept the smile on her face, because it really helped to where she wouldn't feel like hurting her during class."Good, because I was considering using brown and a dark brown."

That's when Amy had to hold on to Sonic's hand, and squeezed it really hard, but it didn't bother Sonic. He's too tough to cry like a wimp."Cool. Brown sounds great." Amy clinched her teeth together while she talked.

"Great. I'll get the supplies for it then. I guess we're already set." Fiona went closer to Sonic, and that's when that little promise probably had to be broken for a minimum of 6 seconds. That could give Amy a little time to sort things out between her and Fiona.

"Does that sound good to you Sonic?" Fiona smiled at him, like she discovered money or something."Yeah. That sounds great to me." Sonic smiled back, just to be nice.

That's when they started writing down their plans, with the rest of the groups that had the Northern states as well. Fiona surprisingly didn't start anything for that amount of time. Unless she was saving the good plan for later.

The bell had rang, and everybody went out of the room."Can you believe this? Girls make a big deal about everything! Can I please be in your group?" Tails begged."I wish you could. Having my best friend and my girlfriend in a group would be the absolute best."

"Yeah. Instead of your new girlfriend and then your old girlfriend." Tails accidentally said.

"Dude. I don't even want to talk about it. I was a different person back then, and I was in to different types of girls." Sonic explained."Yeah, that's shocking, but you still haven't told Amy yet?" Tails asked."No, and I don't think I should, but then I have this feeling inside that that would be for the best."

"Then when is that going to be?" Tails asked him again."Well I'm certainly not going to tell her just out of the ordinary. I'll probably say something when she mentions Fiona again. That would be a better time."

"Sonic! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Fiona keeps trying to get on my nerves on purpose." Amy came up between Sonic and Tails."Well, I guess this is the time. I'll leave you two alone for this one." Tails gave Sonic the good luck look, and went over to Knuckles who was walking with Rouge in the hallway.

"Uhh, what was Tails talking about?" Amy asked."Umm. I have to tell you something that's really important before I take you into class." Sonic started it off."Go ahead Sonic. What is it?" Amy held on to his hand. He didn't want to have to wipe that beautiful smile off her face, but he would rather let her know to figure things out, than wait for it.

"Um, speaking of Fiona, there is something that you need to know." Sonic started."What is it?"

"Uhhh, I would be mad if she was doing things on purpose to me too." Sonic lied."I know! Everybody could see through her lying face that that was what she was trying to do. I can't take this crap anymore. Why is she doing this to us?" Amy asked hurtfully. Sonic wanted to tell her the real reason why, but would bringing even more problems be the best idea?

"It's going to be okay Amy. I promise. Girls like that are insane, and I wouldn't pay any attention to them." Sonic looked down at the ground with guilt lingering inside his body."Well, it looks like I have to go. I'll see you in 3rd period."

Amy put her hand on Sonic's broad chest."Okay." Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy on the lips. She walked in, and Sonic just turned around to see if Tails was around. Eventually, Tails and Knuckles were sprint walking to him."You haven't told Amy yet?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked over to Tails to see what he had to say."Yes he did. He just told her."

Tails corrected. Well, sort of."No, I didn't. I hesitated, and I ended up not telling her after all." Sonic looked down at the floor again."Man! You know the guilt will be hanging on to you until you tell her, right? Oh my gosh, we're going through the waiting again." Tails said annoyed.

"What waiting did you have to do?" Sonic asked confused."First you couldn't tell Amy how much you loved her, and now you can't tell her that Fiona is one of your ex girlfriends."

"Look, I'm eventually going to tell her. Who knows. What if one of her ex boyfriends decide to show up and she doesn't tell me about it. I bet she has something that she's keeping from me too."

"Yeah, and it wasn't Sonic's fault it took them forever to go out. Amy was the one who was too scared to begin with, so you can't put that against him. But telling her would be the best thing to do before something bad happens. That virus that everyone has been talking about is getting around, and you and Amy could end up being next."

Knuckles warned."I doubt that, but just lay off okay. Every relationship has to deal with some problem at some point." That's when the three of them started walking to their next class.

Things just got a whole lot nastier...


End file.
